


Russian Lessons

by autumnfallsonme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnfallsonme/pseuds/autumnfallsonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alfred needs help with his Russian class, it’s nice to have a boyfriend who is willing to do anything to help you learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah... I honestly don't know. Enjoy?

Alfred groaned in frustration, snapping his thick Russian Language textbook closed before scowling half-heartedly at his boyfriend. It was his fault he took this damned class anyways. It wasn’t like he needed to go and learn Russian. But when his graduation depended on a language course and he saw the option, he couldn’t help but to jump at the idea of being able to have a mutual hobby with his boyfriend of three years, Ivan. But now that the class was more than half way through and he was almost through with it, Alfred couldn’t give up. Not now anyways.  
“Ivan,” he groaned pathetically, giving puppy dog eyes to the violet-eyed man who was lounging on his bed, reading a thick book from the neighborhood library, “please help me.” Usually if Alfred begged enough, his wonderful boyfriend would help him. He was hoping that that would happen in this case.  
After calmly closing his book, Ivan looked to Alfred who was slumped in a desk chair, looking positively pathetic. It caused a smile to spring up on the Russian’s face. Alfred really was quite cute. “What do you need help with, дорогой?” He asked, the familiar language rolling off of his tongue effortlessly.  
“I don’t get this damned language.” The American grumbled, glaring at the floor as an embarrassed blush adorned his cheeks. “It’s not fair that it’s so easy for you.” He huffed, clearly annoyed.  
Ivan stood up from the bed and crossed the room, stopping to perch on the desk lightly. “Aw, Alfred, you know that Russian is my first language. You cannot blame me for being good at it. It is what I was raised on, and getting mad at me for that would be like me getting mad at you for being raised on English.”  
Alfred crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. “I know, but even after taking this class, I still don’t fully get it. All I know how to do is translate stuff and I can barely do that.” The American rarely admitted his flaws and downfalls, but whenever he did, Ivan always tried to make it better. This time would be no different.  
Reaching in front of him, Ivan pulled the smaller man to his chest, nuzzling his nose into soft hair. He stayed like that before pulling back, looking into swirling blue eyes. “I will help you and you will pass this class with only the highest marks, да?” He asked, a small grin appearing on both of their faces.  
Alfred leaned forward once more and captured Ivan’s lips in a chaste kiss. “You are the best boyfriend ever.”  
“I know I am. Now, let us get to work. You said you are good at translating, yes? Well, how about I give you a phrase, and if you successfully translate it, I will reward you?” Ivan asked, mischief flashing on his childlike face.  
Alfred eagerly nodded, a large smile taking over his features at the promise of any type of reward. Ivan stood up, pulling the smaller man with him on the bed before sitting them cross legged across from each other.  
“Okay, let us begin.” Ivan announced, mind racing for phrases to use. “Oh, I know! How about ‘Привет, красавица’?”  
Alfred was quiet for a moment before answering quietly. “Uh, I think it’s hello… beautiful?”  
Ivan giggled and nodded, leaning in so that he was closer to Alfred. “Very good. Now, time for a small reward.” With a slight hesitation, the Russian’s lips captured the American’s, Ivan’s hands finding their natural spot on Alfred’s hips. After a few moments of their tongues prodding at each other’s mouths, Ivan pulled back panting, slightly out of breath.  
His boyfriend’s eyes were heavily-lidded, cloudy with lust. Ivan’s weren’t very far from that stage. But, he had a promise to upkeep. “Я люблю тебя.” He offered in breathless Russian. The answer was almost immediate.  
“I love you. Now, get your ass back here.” Alfred demanded, all but pulling him back by the front of his shirt.  
They shared multiple heavy, open mouthed kisses before Ivan connected his mouth to a pale column of neck. In a rhythm of pants and moans, Alfred’s neck was littered in small butterfly kisses and dark red marks that would become lovely marks within minutes. In a rush of movement, Alfred’s shirt was torn off, the cotton sailing across the room before landing in a corner before Ivan pushed the American down and continued his assault on a soft chest.  
Ivan dropped to a pert nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking lightly, tongue lightly grazing the sensitive skin around it. A warm hand went automatically to the other one, giving it its fair share of attention.  
“S-Stop, Ivan, please. It’s too much. I-I need more.” Alfred pleaded, want heavy in his voice. It made Ivan cock twitch in his pants to hear that breathy begging coming from his boyfriend’s swollen lips and blushing face.  
Ivan sucked and nipped his way down the American’s toned stomach before stopping at the waistband of jeans that were rapidly becoming too tight. “No, ask me properly Say ‘пожалуйста’.”  
Alfred groaned as a hand squeezed an apparent bulge, back arching slightly off of the bed. “Please!” He groaned. “God dammit Ivan, please just do something!” He moaned as Ivan quickly yanked off the jeans that Alfred had chosen to wear that day. Once the American was down to a pair of black boxers, Ivan slowed, mouth moving to cover the bulge, kissing it lightly with an opened mouth. Once Alfred’s sounds became needier, he pulled the offending clothing off, leaving his boyfriend naked and begging for release on their large shared bed. “Now, Alfred, translate this correctly and we can take a break from studying and just focus on finishing up here. ‘Пожалуйста, просто ебать меня.’”  
Ivan took Alfred’s erection in his hand and gave the base a firm squeeze, smiling innocently. “Do hurry up, I would hate for you to not get the rest of your reward.” He taunted, leaning down to take a painfully slow lick along the underside of Alfred’s cock.  
“P-Please, just fuck me!” Alfred demanded, hands finding Ivan’s head and urging him closer to his erection, begging for him to do anything to relieve the pressure that was steadily building up in the pit of his stomach.  
Ivan kissed the head of the American’s cock and giggled, the beads of pre-cum landing easily on his lips and sliding onto a pink tongue. “Gladly, дорогой.” With a skilled mouth, Ivan took almost all of Alfred’s erection into his mouth, tongue swirling and lightly prodding at the underside. Bobbing his head ever so slightly, he began to hollow in his cheeks, loving the way that his boyfriend begged and panted above him, hands tangled in his pale hair.  
After a few moments, Ivan pulled away with an obscene pop, a trail of spit still forming a bridge between Ivan’s mouth and where it had just been. As quickly as possible, Ivan removed all of his own clothing, his dick springing slightly as it was released from its confines. After pumping it a few times so it was at its full length, Alfred tossed a bottle of lube at his chest and spread his legs. “I need you, Ivan. P-Please hurry. I can’t last forever.” He groaned, toes curling and uncurling in the rumpled blankets beneath the pair.  
Ivan didn’t complain in pouring a generous amount onto his hands, rubbing them together to slightly warm the liquid. Slowly, he planted light kisses on the milky insides of Alfred’s thighs before circling the ring of muscles before him. With practiced movement, he dipped a single finger in, rubbing at the tight walls, willing them to stretch. Above him, Alfred moaned and desperately tried to grind into Ivan’s hand. Swiftly adding a second finger, Ivan quickened his pace, scissoring his fingers. After a few moments, the Russian added a third finger, curling and uncurling the digits in a lost rhythm, his other hand coating his cock with the leftover lube.  
As he pulled out his fingers, Alfred let out a groan, hating how empty he felt. This was always the worst part for him, having to wait and feel so hot and flustered and empty while Ivan teased him, knowing by heart where his sweet spot was. Alfred was spacing out when he heard Ivan’s voice above him, asking if he was ready. After a sift nod, Ivan pushed himself into Alfred slowing, allowing the smaller man to adjust to the size of his boyfriend’s manhood. After a few moments of waiting, Ivan pulled out slightly, letting out a deep moan at the heat that was encircling his throbbing cock. He loved the way he and Alfred fit together so perfectly.  
After repeating this a few times, Ivan began thrusting into Alfred harder, pulling out nearly all the way every time. As Ivan thrust in, he angled the smaller man’s hips slightly, thrusting in until he heard a yelp of pleasured surprise.  
“A-Ah, Ivan! There! D-Do that again!” Alfred moaned sharply, voice scratchy from making so much sound.  
Ivan complied, each time hitting the spot harder and harder until he leaned down to capture Alfred’s lips in a deep kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Alfred pulled away after a while to bury his head in Ivan’s shoulder, whispering his warnings that he was close. With a final thrust into the American, Alfred screamed out Ivan’s name, and covered his chest and parts of his boyfriend in thick spurts of creamy white.  
As Alfred’s already tight walls clenched around Ivan’s cock, he could barely hold himself and was thrown of the edge, gasping Alfred’s name as he continued to rock into him, milking his orgasm. After he was done, he shakily pulled out and flopped onto the messy bed beside Alfred who was staring wide eyed at the ceiling, face sweaty and flushed.  
Ivan moved first, minutes after, pulling up a blanket to wipe off the still warm cum that covered them both with an unusually unsteady hand. Alfred smiled thankfully and flipped over so that he was curled up against the larger man’s chest. They were both still trying to catch their breaths and let their breathing return to normal when Alfred spoke.  
“I don’t think I will have any problems with Russian anymore. That study session really helped. Maybe we should study more often.” He told Ivan with a giggle.  
“Glad I could help дорогой. Now,” Ivan pulled up the unsoiled blankets to cover them from the waist down, “let’s take a nap. I’m sure you’re probably tired from studying so hard. I know I am.” Alfred nodded weakly; eyes already closed and nuzzled his nose into the warm chest in front of him. Within moments, both men were asleep, thoroughly exhausted from a well spent study-session.


End file.
